Moment of Peace
by Gregorian
Summary: Während der Klonkriege. Obi Wan wird von Zweifeln und Ängsten geplagt. Und gemeinsam mit Shaak Ti erlebt Obi Wan einen Moment des Friedens.


**Moment of Peace**

Langsam ging die Sonne über Coruscant unter. Das schwindende Licht brach sich ein letztes Mal in den Fenstern der vielen Wolkenkratzer, wurde ein letztes Mal von den glatten Oberflächen reflektiert und verschwand um auf der anderen Seite des Planeten aufzugehen.

Obi Wan lehnte am Geländer einer Dachterrasse des Jedi-Tempels und betrachtete das Schauspiel. Das war das einzig Gute an diesem Krieg. Er machte einem wieder die Bedeutung einer solchen Banalität wie eines Sonnenuntergangs bewusst. Und die Schönheit. Wie schön musste ein Sonnenuntergang auf einem Planeten aussehen, der nicht völlig mit Wolkenkratzern und Gebäuden zugebaut war. Einem Planeten wie Naboo zum Beispiel. Wie schön musste es dort erst sein? Obi Wan schloss die Augen und versuchte sich dieses Bild vor sein inneres Auge zu rufen. Und als er die Vision endlich hatte, empfand er Freude.

Doch gleichzeitig mit der Freude, erwachte in Obi Wan die Frage, wie oft er wohl noch Gelegenheit haben würde einen Sonnenuntergang zu sehen. Fast schon als müsste er sich zwingen öffnete er die Augen. Jetzt war die Sonne untergegangen und Coruscant wurde von den vielen Lichtern der in den Himmel ragenden Gebäude erhellt.

Noch war er im Jedi Tempel. Doch für wie lange noch? Wann würde ihn der Rat in die nächste Schlacht schicken, ihm ein erneutes Mal wünschen „Möge die Macht mit dir sein"? Und wie viele würden bei dieser Schlacht wieder sterben? Wäre er vielleicht darunter?

Was sagte Meister Yoda immer? Sie sollten über die frohlocken und jauchzen die mit der Macht eins geworden waren. Aber war dann nicht jeder, der in diesem Krieg starb ein Grund zur Freude? War die Trauer um jeden gefallenen Jedi dann nicht überflüssig? Hätte er damals bei Qui Gons Tod vielleicht schreiend vor Glück durch die Gegend springen sollen?

Obi Wan spürte Hitze in sich aufsteigen. Versengende Hitze. Seine Hände ballten sich zur Faust. Wut brannte in seinem Herzen und drohte alles zu zerstören. Mit aller Macht versuchte Obi Wan wieder Herr seiner Sinne zu werden, doch je mehr er an all die Leitsätze und Lehren dachte, die ihm als Padawan eingetrichtert worden waren, desto größer wurde das Feuer in Obi Wan, wurde angefacht zu einer Feuersbrunst.

„Obi Wan?" Die sanfte Stimme hinter ihm wirkte wie ein sanfter Regen, der auf sein brennendes Herz niederging und die Flammen langsam erstickte. Obi Wan spürte, wie er ruhiger wurde und wie er langsam die Kontrolle über sich wiederfand. Obi Wan drehte sich um. Nur drei Schritte von ihm entfernt stand Shaak Ti.

Trotz, dass Obi Wan sie schon ewig kannte, sie beide mehrmals Seite an Seite im Krieg gekämpft hatten und sie beide im Rat der Jedi saßen, obwohl sie sogar befreundet waren, fühlte er immer noch Respekt in sich aufsteigen, wenn er der Togruta gegenüberstand. Ganz ebenbürtig würde er ihr niemals werden, dachte er.

Shaak Ti trat einen Schritt näher, während sie ihn forschend betrachtete. „Darf ich Euch Gesellschaft leisten?" fragte sie mit einer Verbeugung. Obi Wan erwiderte die Begrüßung und antwortete. „Es wäre mir eine Freude, Shaak Ti."

Die Jedi Meisterin dankte ihm mit einem kleinen Lächeln und stellte sich neben ihn an das Geländer. Einen Moment waren beide einfach nur in die Betrachtung dieser riesigen Stadt versunken, die sich um einen ganzen Planeten spannte.

Es war eine Szene, die jeder Künstler gerne verewigt hätte. Dabei war unwichtig, dass die beiden Personen Obi Wan und Shaak Ti waren. Es war unwichtig, dass es zwei Jedi Meister waren. Wichtig war nur die Wirkung, die dieses Bild hatte. Es drückte eine Verbundenheit, eine Vertrautheit und, kein Jedi hätte dieses Wort benutzt, eine Intimität aus, die jedem Bürger der in Trümmern liegenden Republik gezeigt hätte. Noch war nicht alles verloren.

„Ich spüre, dass Euch etwas auf dem Herzen liegt, Obi Wan." Sagte Shaak Ti. In ihrer Stimme klang ernsthafte Sorge um ihn. Obi Wan seufzte, sagte aber nichts. Die Togruta ließ ihm noch einen Augenblick Zeit, bevor sie weiterfragte. „Möchtet Ihr darüber sprechen?"

Obi Wan schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Es ist nichts. Mir geht es gut." Warum log er sie an? Sie bot ihm ihre Hilfe an, bot ihm an zuzuhören und er wies sie ab. Aber er fühlte sich einfach nicht im Stande ausgerechnet ihr gegenüber seine ketzerischen Gedanken mitzuteilen. Doch Shaak Ti schien es genau darauf anzulegen.

Ihre nächste Berührung traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Ihre linke Hand, die sich auf seine Brust legte und sanft über den Platz strich, wo sein Herz sitzen musste. Obi Wans Atem beschleunigte sich kurz. Fassungslos starrte er auf ihre Hand, die nicht damit aufhörte seine Brust zu streicheln, so als versuchte sie durch den Stoff der Tuniken und das Gewebe seines Fleisches sein von Krieg und Zerstörung gezeichnetes Herz zu liebkosen. War es das? Wusste sie vielleicht um ihn und versuchte ihn zu trösten? Es musste so sein. Und er wollte darauf reagieren.

Langsam, als wäre ihre Hand ein scheues Insekt, dass es zu fangen galt, hob Obi Wan seine rechte Hand und hielt Shaak Tis Hand auf seiner Brust fest. Ihre Hand war warm und als er die Finger um sie schloss erwiderte sie es.

Obi Wan schaute in ihr Gesicht. Shaak Tis Blick war sanft und ihr Lächeln tröstlich. Sie wusste um ihn.

Die Augen nicht von ihr lassend und auf jede ihrer Reaktionen achtend drehte er sich soweit, dass er und Shaak Ti sich nun gegenüber standen. Ihr Blick war unverändert.

Sie standen sich nahe. Obi Wan konnte ihren Atem spüren. Mit den Montrals war sie größer als er. Der aus flammenähnlichen Stücken bestehende Kopfschmuck verlieh ihr etwas Erhabenes, fast schon Königliches.

Er war so sehr in die Betrachtung ihres Gesichtes vertieft, dass er nicht ihre Hand bemerkte, die sich auf den Weg zu seinem bärtigen Gesicht machte. Als sie schließlich auf seiner Wange lag war es, als durchströme ihn die Macht selbst. Ein Gefühl der Wärme, dass er noch nie gespürt hatte und dass alle Ängste und Zweifel, die ihn plagten wie einen Sturm hinwegfegte und auch ihm das Gefühl gaben, dass es noch wert war zu kämpfen. Wie konnte er ihr dafür danken?

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen schloss Obi Wan die Augen und lehnte seine Stirn an ihre. Sie zog sich nicht zurück, sondern blieb, wo sie war.

Und so wie Shaak Tis Hand, die noch immer sanft auf seiner Wange lag, legte Obi Wan seine Hand auf ihre Wange.

_In a world without dangers,  
And destruction is near,  
You can come with us here._

When the people are strangers,  
We will rest here and be,  
In a moment of peace.

_(Gregorian Masters of Chant "Moment of Peace")_


End file.
